Wrath of Chucky
by RavenNoJutsu
Summary: Chucky has had it up to here with Andy winning the fights and besting him and now, the Chuck's gonna get even with him. How? Well, He's got his eye on someone who is very precious to his rival. Rating may go down, rating may stay the same.


_**Wrath of Chucky**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I was gone for soo long, I somehow lost my zeal for writing. Fury of the Maidens will continue, I promise.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chucky or the Child's Play franchise. I do however, own Korey Barclay.

* * *

_On this day, I see clearly _

_Everything has come to life_

_A bitter place and a broken dream_

_And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind_

_\- Metalingus by Alter Bridge_

* * *

It was morning and a teenage girl sat up on her bed. She was watching and laughing at a video on her tablet. The video was that of an elderly man destroying the posts on his bed with a baseball bat in a fit of rage while swearing up and down because his son broke the bed frame by jumping on it while he was asleep.

"Korey!" a woman's voice called.

"I'm coming!" The teenage girl, known as Korey replied.

Korey took off her earphones, turned off her tablet and got out of her bed. She opened the curtain and let the sunshine in. It was summer, her favorite season. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where her aunt was making pancakes and boy, did they smell good.

"Happy Birthday Korey!" Her aunt said. "I made your pancakes just the way you like them."

"Thanks Aunt Kyle!" Korey said as she went to the kitchen to get her pancakes. They were chocolate chip, her favorite. They ate silently for a while until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. You keep eating your breakfast." Kyle said as she went for the door.

Korey turned around to see who was at the door.

_Maybe it's Dad! _Korey thought with anticipation.

She was hoping that her father had finally come home from "some urgent matter" which needed his attention enough to wake her up in the middle of the night to drive her to aunt Kyle's place.

He was not there. Instead, there stood a delivery man waiting to deliver a package of some sort.

Korey was disappointed, she hoped that he could come back in time for her birthday and they could spend some father-daughter time together. It had been two weeks of agony, not knowing where he was, how he was doing, or if he was even alright. There were no means of contact, which he had forewarned her about. She could tell aunt Kyle was getting worried as well. Korey could still remember that night as if it was yesterday.

* * *

_It was 4 A.M. and Korey was sound asleep in her bedroom. She was woken up abruptly when the door carelessly swung open with the doorknob hitting the wall._

_"Wake up Korey!" A man shouted in a panicked voice._

_"Huh?" Korey asked groggily and half asleep. _

_"You gotta get up now!" That same man replied._

_"What's wrong dad?" Korey asked, waking up._

_"It's just some urgent matter that needs my attention. I don't know how long it's gonna take me to resolve this. You need to get up and get your stuff ready because you're going to be staying at your aunt's for a while." Her father replied._

"_Should I be concerned about it?" Korey asked worriedly._

_"I don't wanna drag you into this, _not to him_." Korey's father said, muttering the last three words._

_"Him? Him who?" Korey asked._

_"Don't worry about it. Just get your stuff ready and get in the car. You can still wear your pajamas." The father replied._

_Korey did just that. She got out a rolling suitcase and packed some clothes, necessities and a couple of stuffed animals in it. She got her purse and now packed suitcase and ran to the car where her father was waiting._

_As soon as they were in the car, Korey's dad drove right then and there, perhaps a little too fast. It looked like he ran a couple of stop signs and a red light because he drove nonstop until they were at aunt Kyle's place. Both father and daughter got out of the car and knocked on Kyle's door. The door opened._

_"Andy.." Kyle said, concerned._

_"Korey, get in the house and go to sleep." Andy told his daughter._

_"Dad-" Korey said._

_"Now!" He ordered._

_Korey did what her father told her to do. Once she got to the room she sleeps in at the house, she fell on her bed and fell back asleep right away._

* * *

Korey couldn't help but wonder who the man her father mentioned was. Even aunt Kyle refused to answer this as well.

_I guess it's a question of the ages. _Korey thought to herself as she ate her pancakes.

The phone rang, or better yet, _her _phone rang, and Korey ran to her room to find out who called: It was her friend Lacey.

Korey answered the phone while returning to the dining room to finish her pancakes.

"Hey Lacey, what's going on?" Korey asked, eating another forkful of pancakes.

"Happy B-Day Kor!" Lacey answered while giggling. Korey giggled a little as well.

"Seriously... Will you spend the night over at my house tonight with Piper and me? We'll go swimming in my pool and have pizza, and stuff! Pleeeeeeease? It's cold and dark and lonely here and I would just die of boredom and sadness." Lacey begged.

"Hmmmm... I'll ask my aunt." Korey answered.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Korey could tell Lacey was jumping up and down in joy through the phone. She assumed that was all Lacey wanted because right after, the call ended.

Kyle returned with a package in hand and placed it on the table.

"This package is addressed to you, but it doesn't have a return address." She said.

"You think it's Dad trying to make up for missing my birthday?" Korey asked.

"Maybe, but Korey, your father is doing this so you could have a birthday next year, and the year after."

"What? Up and vanish for two full weeks with no emails, phone calls or any of that shit?"

"Korey, I know this must be hard for you to deal with-"

"What is? Huh? What is? That I don't feel like anyone who's still alive gives a rat's ass about my feelings? Oh yeah, fuck Korey! She ain't worth shit!"

"Korey Adrianne Barclay!" Her aunt shouted.

Korey's arms were shaking, and then she realized what she did. With that, she covered her face with her hands, sat down on the floor and started crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. I had no right to do that." Korey was sobbing.

"It's alright Korey, it's alright. Shit happens." Kyle comforted her niece. "Do you still wanna go to your friend's house?"

"You overheard all that?" Korey asked, her brown eyes still in tears.

"Yeah," She answered. "Your eavesdropping in on people has rubbed off on me."

Korey laughed a little. "I'd like to, if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

"May I bring the package with me?"

"Usually your father wants you to open your packages and gifts with supervision.. Well, we'll let it slide just this once." Korey smiled and her sobbing stopped.

"Thank you Aunt Kyle! by the way, your pancakes were delicious!" Korey said as she got up, went back into her room to change and pack a few things for her sleepover birthday party.

* * *

The video that Korey watches actually exists on YouTube. Tell me what video you think I'm talking about.

Review! :)


End file.
